Life's a dream worth living
by Timevamp
Summary: The doctor and river settle down and get a family (well you could call it a family) first multi-chapter fic so be nice :) includes oc (character of lili)
1. Sweet Anniversary

**Well here it is my 1st multi chapter fic. Aah! Reviews really help with ideas for new chapters and new fics Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

'c'mon river we'll be late! Late for our anniversary!'' The doctor moaned outside their bedroom. She had shut him out. One because she wanted privacy to get dressed and two, he hadn't stopped going on about this quote 'amazing, no, fantastic place.' She wanted some peace.

'be patient you big baby,' she called to him. So far her plan for some quiet wasn't working.

'I hate patience , patience is for-'

'wimps , I know,' river rolled her eyes. Her mother had told her about that, on one of her drop in calls. She missed her parents so much and she knew the doctor did too. It been a long while since manhattan but river was still recovering.

She opened the door and with a thud , the doctor fell over. He was obviously leaning on the door. 'oh you are a sentimental idiot sometimes,' she sighed. He jumped up and brushed the dust off his tux (not that there was any).

'well, shall we be going?' he blushed.

'okay,' river tried not to giggle at his bright red face.

'your going to love this place,' he smiled pulling her by the hand 'oh by the way your dress is beautiful.'

River looked down at her dress. It was a sky blue fish tail which had gold and purple frills at the bottom. It complimented her shape wonderfully. Her hair was let loose, just as the doctor loved it, but a few strands were pinned back. Her lips and eyes were painted the same colour purple as the frills. 'thanks,' it was her turn to blush. She was dragged through the console room and to the doors, which had dim coloured lights coming from outside them. If she listened carefully she could hear loud music. He swung the doors open and there she saw the most beautiful place in all the universe.

The garden span into colour and the music filled her ears. For a moment she just stood there, her mouth gawp. 'I thought you'd need some cheering up, well both of us,' he grinned proudly

'but where are we?'

'Frank Sinatra's hunting lodge 1954,' he pulled her hand and they walked into the crowd ' came here two years ago and met my buddy Nic.'

'who?'

'you know ol'saint Nic, father Christmas, Santa, whatever you all him.'

'you've met Santa?'

'yes, and a few others,' he picked up two champagne glasses and handed one to river.

'others?' she asked taking a sip. He knew she was partial to champagne. He'd never tried it though. With a brave gulp he did. The fizzing liquid slid down his throat. It tingled and he let out a cough. It was a bit like lemonade, only alcoholic. He took another. He felt like a proper adult now. Going on dates, kissing, drinking champagne. River smiled at him. 'others?' she asked again.

'yeah , a few.'

'like?' She gestured him to continue. He turned suddenly, his body stiffening. 'what's the matter?'

'doctor! Doctor!' a voice was calling to him. It was unfortunately Marilyn Monroe.

'Yikes!' he grabbed rivers hand and began to run 'come on!'

'I can't in this dress!'

He stopped and suddenly picked her up. He wasn't going to let Marilyn near him or his wife in the rest of his life. His head danced with thoughts as he ran

around the lodge with River. 'doctor, what are you doing?' River asked

'Marilyn Monroe! Im running from Marilyn monroe.'

'doctor!' he was suddenly stopped

'frank!' he set down river quickly. His hand met Frank Sinatra's almost instantly.

'how are you my man!'

'good, very good,' he turned his head. There was more of Marilyn's cries for him coming behind.

'who's this lovely lady you were hoisting around with you?'

'river song, sir,' she shook his hand politely

'she's my wife,' The doctor said 'and can you do me a favor frank?'

'yes, anything.'

'would you tell that to Marilyn , then she might leave us alone.'

Frank laughed heartily and patted his back 'of course my good man and I'm guessing your going to slip away to the main canopy so you can hide yes?'

'of course!' the doctor thanked him and took rivers hand. They glided away and he turned to look at frank talking to Marilyn. She looked a bit sad.

'Marilyn Monroe.. Is she an ex sweetie?'

'no of course not. I just accidentally got engaged to her that's all...'

'at least it's all sorted now.'

'I hope so,' they walked into the center of the main canopy. He bowed down and held out his hand. 'care to dance, mrs song?' She took his hand gratefully. Frank had returned to the stage along with Marilyn. She looked rather upset at the thought of him and river.

They started to sway to the music. Frank began to preform something that river could recognize anywhere. 'this is my favourite song!'

'i picked it for you.'

'why?'

'its our anniversary!' he told her. He was silence by a slap and her finger was on his mouth 'what was that for?' he mumbled

'talking.'

'you hit me for talking?'

'I like this song!'

'Why did you hit me for talking?'

she laced her fingers around his neck and kissed him. When they broke free he smiled. 'thanks my darling.'

'no problem my love.' The song reached its climax point and the doctor could see the magic in her eyes. The clear blue sparkled with lights and wonder. He heard the song was beginning to end so with a kiss, he dipped her. The audience cheered for them as they had become lone Dancers upon the dance floor. 'And that was a little song requested from a friend. Happy anniversary!' Frank said over the mic. The doctor winked at frank happily. Frank smiled back at the doctor seeing rivers head resting on his shoulder. They looked so perfect together.

After a long night of dancing the duo finally sat down together. The doctor looked at his wife who's face was gazing into the distance. He took of his hat and placed it on her head. She laughed and picked up her champagne glass. 'Do you know why I brought you here?' He asked her.

'No why?'

'Because you , river song, are special,' he told her 'really really special.'

She drained the glass of champagne. 'Well, I'm very very grateful that you think of me like that.'

His brow creased as he stared deeply into her face. He pulled it around so It was facing him. Something wasn't right. 'My exquisite senses are indicating that you, my dear, are troubled.'

'Yeah , a few bits and pieces.'

'Like...'

'It's mum and dad mostly,' she sighed 'I wish we could go and find Anthony, then we could find their address. But its not just that,' tears formed in her eyes.

'What's wrong? I can't do anything if you don't tell me..' He lifted her face to his.

'Its our anniversary and they- they're not here to spend it with us,' she began to lightly cry

'Hey hey, river. I'm sure we'll figure something out. Anyway that's what married couples do.'

'I guess so.' She was sulking quietly. He kissed her forehead.

'Lets go home yeah?' He asked her. She stood up with him and they walked back to the TARDIS.

River had dressed down into a cream dress and flats. Her hair was as usual. The doctor was back in his 'normal clothes' (bowtie and purple jacket. River wished he would actually get something different) 'Ive got a surprise for you!' He chimed to her. She was on their bed, a photo album spread across her legs. It was quite familiar. 'River?' She flicked another page. She wasn't going to respond anytime soon.

The album was theirs. Last Christmas at the pond house, their first anniversary, all the birthdays. All their happiest memories. But now they were their saddest. 'can I look?' he asked, sitting next to her. She nodded and handed him the book.

This page was rivers birthday. River wore a purple dress with a black belt while Amy was in pink. Rory was quite casual with his shirt and black trousers. They were dotted in pictures all over the page. Under one photograph, was a memoir neatly written by Amy. It read 'birthday kiss x'. It was of him kissing river. Amy captured it be because River wasn't expecting him there. He'd sort of barged in and leapt at her. It was nice all the same.

'I miss them so much,' river was crying. He pulled her towards him to comfort her.

'me too, but we can stay strong,' he smiled weakly. She nodded but kept sobbing into his shoulder. 'I've got a surprise for you.'

'what is it?' she asked wiping her eyes. Her thumb now had mascara smeared all over it. The doctor reached for a make up wipe and began to clean her eyes 'it's a surprise.'

'please tell me.'

'I can show you,' he reached out his hand. She managed to put a smile on her face and took it gratefully. He lead her to the control room.

'are we there yet?' river asked tapping her foot impatiently.

'now we are,' he smiled. He held his hand in front of her eyes and walked her outside 'guess where?'

'I don't know! With you it could be anywhere.'

'it's a house.'

'Im not physic!'

'just guess.'

'sweetie, there's a billion houses in the universe and you want me to name a specific one!'

'you are such a spoil sport mrs doctor. Fine I'll show you,' he let his other hand slip from her eyes to her shoulder. She gasped.


	2. Parental Consent

**Ohh my goodness, Im am in an uploading mood tonight (:**

**Oh fy ddaioni dwi mewn hwyliau llwytho I fyny heno :)**

* * *

'hello Melody.'

'mum! Dad!' River sprinted at her parents. They pulled her into a deep hug. When they broke away river turned to face the doctor

'did you do this? Find them for me?'

'Yeah with a lit-' he was silenced by a fierce kiss from river. He held her hair and kept it going for as long as possible.

'Have you been a good boy and looked after our daughter?' Amy asked

'Well yeah,' he shrugged. 'actually, he's been quite good.'

'I've been taking her out on dates and stuff. Like today!'

'Whats today?' Rory asked

'Our anniversary dad!'

'Oh I knew that.'

'Had a nice time? Where did you go? Who was there?' Amy demanded

'Amy give them time to breathe!' Rory laughed.

'Its okay Rory,' the doctor said.

They all sat down and explained the evening to her parents.

'What year is this?' The doctor asked

'1952,' Amy told them with a sigh. She and Rory had found it difficult to adjust into this new time zone but with a house in the country and good jobs, they were both happy.

'You adopted didn't you,' river asked them

'Yes we did.'

'Anthony Brian Williams.'

'How do you know?' Rory asked confused. A little boy was then sitting down the stairs. 'Did someone say my name?'

'Anthony come over here,' Amy called and sat him on her lap 'this is river, she's your big sister.'

'Hello Anthony, I've heard all about you,' river waved

'And this is The Doctor, he's our best friend and Rivers husband.'

'Your my big sister your my big sisters husband?' He made sure it was all true. Amy nodded to him. 'Why don't you give them a hug?' Rory asked. He crept over and hugged river and the doctor. 'Mommy why is there a blue box on the rug?'

'Thats mine Anthony, it's a bit like a car. But it travels through time and space,' the doctor told him

'Really!'

'Really really,' Amy said.

'And me and river live there.'

'Its like a really big house with a million rooms,' river smiled

'Shall we take a look?' He asked him. He nodded with excitement and took the doctors hand. They went into the TARDIS. 'We made you a room, by the way,' Rory said

'Thanks dad.'

'You could stay the night if you want?'

'Okay I'll see what my other half says about that,' she smiled and walked to the TARDIS 'come on!'

Amy and Rory took hands and walked in. The console room was more cluttered now than before. It felt more loved and homely. There was a top hat and a scarf in the coat hangers, Shoes by the door, vortex manipulator on the chair. All the little details counted there. Anthony and the doctor were by the console. He was showing him all the cool features. River walked up to them. 'Dad is asking if we wanted to stay the night? Do you want to?'

'Of course! that's fine honey.'

'We've got a room upstairs.'

'Oh has your father finally let me sleep in the same room as you?'

'And the same bed.'

'Wow we are lucky,' they kissed quickly.

'And you told us off for kissing doctor,' Amy laughed

'Well I'm an adult and I have a wife who I love so I'm aloud to kiss her.'

'I'm the oldest I make the rules!' Rory said pointing at his daughter and son-in-law 'and you two, keep that door open.'

'Dad I'm not four,' river moaned

'Yeah I never knew you when you were four so you'll have to be treated that way now.'

'Lets go to bed, and listen to your father river.'

'Fine.' They all left the TARDIS and walked upstairs. River pulled the doctor into their room. It was a nice size and had cream walls with red bedding. 'Its lovely isn't it,' the doctor smiled. River nodded and pushed the door closed.

'Keep that door open missy. And doctor, leave my daughter alone.'

'Awww come on dad please.'

'You can do what you want when your in the TARDIS but when your in this house, the centurion makes the rules.'

'Fine, night.' She opened the door.

'Where were we?' The doctor asked holding her waist.

'Sleeping!' Amy called from down the hall. River sighed again.


	3. Protection

****to be completely honest I have no idea what I write in this little column so I'll say the same thing. Read and review please!****

****i fod yn gwbl onest ca ddim syniad Beth i'w ysgrifennu yn y Golofn hon ychydig fel byddaf un deed yr un peth. Darllen ac adolygu os gwelwch un dda!** **

'River?' The doctor asked. It was midnight and river had woken suddenly from a pain in her stomach. The doctor had his arms around her protectively. 'River are you okay?'

'Yeah I'm okay I just feel sick that's all,' she sat up. She heaved and the doctor picked her up.

'You are not okay!' He told her. She leaned over the toilet and was sick. 'Doctor what's wrong?' Rory and Amy had come in.

'Shes fine just been sick that's all,' the doctor cradled her in his arms.

River stood up 'hangover probably.' She walked back to their room and stood by the mirror. The doctor followed in after her. 'Honey what's wrong?'

'Nothing,' she smiled weakly. Her knees buckled as she tried to walk and she fell into the doctors arms.

River woke up in her bed. She was in completely different clothes to last night. She turned to her side and saw the bed next to her was empty. She roused herself and made her way across the landing to the stairs. 'What happens if she doesn't wake up, Amy. What will I do?'

'I don't know, but Rory's been keeping an eye on her. She should be fine.'

'You don't know that do you. River is the love of my life and if she dies now, I -' he stopped short seeing river at the door. 'river!' He ran to her and pulled her into a hug. He kissed her head gently. 'Are you okay?' She asked him

'Are you okay.'

'Yeah what happened last night?'

'You passed out and your heart rate dropped from 4 to 2,' Rory explained. River cried with pain and slouched over. She clutched her stomach tightly and ran to the kitchen. Once again she was sick. The doctor held her tightly. She breathed heavily. 'Mommy is river okay?' Anthony tugged on her sleeve.

'It's okay Anthony I'll be fine. Just need some sleep.' She pulled the doctor upstairs.

'River?' he asked as she pulled him onto her bed.

'I just want to make sure your with me.'

'River ill always be with you.'

'Well then, start now,' she snuggled into his chest. He stroked her hair gently. This maddening woman, this amazing woman was his wife. That message still sometimes didn't sink in. Everything about her he loved. The way her curls bounced as she ran, the sweet taste of her breath, the way she bit her lip when she concentrated. Her beautiful face. In how he loved that face. It was just simply perfect. In every way. He gazed down at her resting on his chest. He felt her breath caressing his chest. He sighed and closed his eyes. Timelords didn't sleep much. But that didn't mean he couldn't dream.


	4. Life goals

**Yaay. Chapter four rewrite. I've been trying to sort this story for ages!. Anyway here's ch.4 :)**

* * *

4 hours passed and river woke again. It was 2 in the afternoon according to her watch. She was under the covers alone. Where was the doctor?

She heard giggling coming from Anthony's room. No doubt he was in there. She pushed open the door and the doctor jumped up at her. 'Surprise!' He shouted throwing his arms in the air. Anthony was sitting on the floor with his drawing book open. Amy had bought it for him for Christmas last year. He loved it so much.

They both had been drawing together. Anthony had drawn the family. The doctor had added the TARDIS in the background. 'Its beautiful,' river kissed Anthony's head.

'Do you like my TARDIS?'

'Of course sweetie.'

'It says to my big sister get well soon love Anthony,' Anthony read it out.

'Its wonderful. I'm going to pin it up in my bedroom now,' she picked it up and rubbed her on the head. 'River!' The doctor skipped to her. She was just pinning the last pin to the wall of her cork board above the desk.

She was sweeped off her feet by the doctors kiss. He pressed her against the door. She let out an unexpected gasp and that assured the doctor that he was doing the right thing. He nibbled at her lip intently. Her hands worked her way into his hair, entangling it in a brown mess again. He began to pull the zipper of her dress down. 'You know I can undress myself sweetie?' She said catching her breath.

'Yes but I do it so much better.'

'And vice versa,' she tugged on his bowtie. It came loose and she dropped it onto the bed. 'River do you want kids?' he asked her

'Why are you asking me now?'

'Because I ... I do,' he kissed her again.

'Yeah I do too,' she admitted

'Well we can try again if you want?'

'Good idea!' She shoved him against the bed.

River and the doctor had a good old scolding from Rory when he found out what they did that night. 'I said I make the rules!'

'It was just the one time dad, okay?'

'Hmph,' he pouted on the sofa. Amy laughed and patted his head. 'Hey Rory we've done it before, and had Melody- i mean river,' she shook her head.

'Mum you can call me either.'

'Thanks. Anyway, we've done it plenty of times. No need to have a go at them for doing it.'

Rory looked at the two from the arm chair. He tutted and returned his gaze to the news paper. Anthony stirred upstairs. 'Ill go sort out Anthony. You two go in the bedroom and get dressed before your father blows another fuse.' They crept up the stairs.

'Doctor.'

'Um yeah, Rory,' he panicked

'Come here, I need to talk to you.'

He slouched down to the sofa alone. River had gone ahead upstairs. 'Do you want children, doctor?'

'Actually yes, yes i do.'

'and does she?'

'yes.'

'Well I here by give you permission to close the door in your bedroom.'

'Thank you, Rory.'

'You can call me dad, but only when we're in the house, us that clear?'

'Yeah, dad.' He jumped up the stairs and straight away closed the door.


	5. Achievement Acheived

**WARNING! The next few chapters I'm writing are all dedicated to th Alex Kingston time baby spoiler thingy so... Read on for victory! (may I mention that I may not be writing for a while as my lovely school teachers are all 'Exams!exams!exams!')**

**RHYBUDD! Yr ychydid bendonau nesaf im ysgrifennu i gyd yn ymroddedig i Alex Kingston Amser Babi spoiler thingy felly...ymlaen am fuddugoliaeth! (efallai I sôn am nad yw i gael ei ysgrifennu am gyfnod fel fy athrawes ysgol hyfryd I gyd yn 'arholiadau! arholiadau! Arholiadau!'**

* * *

They walked on the green hill behind the village. River suddenly collapsed on the doctor, pushing him onto the floor. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah I just tripped,' she giggled

'Why, I do like the way you are laying on top if me, mrs song.'

'So do I,' she leaned down to kiss him 'ah!'

'Whats wrong?'

'Something just moved inside me. I felt a squirming sensation.'

'Yeah we need to talk about that..'

'Im listening.'

'You know we were trying for a baby.'

'Yes.'

'Because we wanted a baby.'

'Yes.'

'Honey, your pregnant.'

'Oh my god!' River kissed the doctor happily. He returned it hungrily and bursting with excitement. 'Well what do you want boy or girl?' The doctor asked when they broke apart.

'I don't mind really. You?'

'A little girl I'd love.'

'Why?'

'We could take her to parties and dress her up all pretty.'

'I guess so. We need to tell mum and dad!'

'O...kay...' He lingered

'Don't be nervous it's just 2 words.'

'Well 3 for me.'

'Whatever!'

'Lets do this!' They danced off down the hill. He whirled river around as they went into the house.

'Your what?' Rory asked

'Pregnant, dad,' river whispered. Amy walked forward and pulled river into a warm hug. 'Does that mean I'm going to be a grandma?'

'Im afraid it does!'

'Is that good or bad?'

'I think it's good.'

Rory stared over to the doctor who was blushing wildly by the door. He approached him. 'You just look after her ok. And the baby,' he wasn't joking, not at all. Melody was important to him and amy. 'Always,' he smiled back to him. They shook hands intently. Rory had placed all his trust in the doctor. And he knew he had to keep it. River left Amy and glided to him. He spun around in circles taking river with him. She laughed happily and kissed him lightly.

'Well come along river we've got places to see, and people of course.'

'What? Why?'

'Ive got hundreds if friends who've never met you. Shall we pay some a visit?' He bowed and held out his hand. She took it and they went into the TARDIS. Amy and Rory waved happily. 'Anthony,'she called 'we've got good news.'


	6. Unexpected surprise

There was loud knocking on the door. Sarah Jane put down her book and got up. Seen as Luke and Skye were too busy chatting, she'd thought she'd answer it. Knowing her luck, it would be the post man coming to deliver another parcel containing black marketed alien species, or Gita, rani's mother, asking if she'd want any new flowers. 'yes, yes, I'm coming!' she shouted as the knock came again. She swung the door open eagerly. 'hello, Sarah Jane.'

'doctor!' she hugged him tightly 'what brings you on my doorstep ever so suddenly?'

'i've got a surprise to show you!' he sung and ran to the TARDIS. He seemed to be helping someone.

There was only one word as the beautiful woman walked down her path. Angel. Her hair bounced on her shoulders as she walked and her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She kept one hand on her stomach while the others entwined with her husbands. Sarah Jane smiled. This woman was pregnant. She could see that. Had to be more than 7 months. Definitely. 'sarah this is professor river song.'

'hello,' she held her hand out 'I'm Sarah Jane Smith.' river shook it happily and Sarah looked at their hands. On rivers finger was a ring. It was platinum with a single Asgardian diamond in the centre. The doctor had a matching one too. 'are you married?' she blurted out. The doctor nodded. 'so that baby's yours, am I right?'

'yes, she is,' he stroked rivers stomach

'girl?'

'we don't know. I suspect so,' he looked at her confused glance 'it's like I have this connection. And she's telling me she's a girl.'

'okay, right that's sweet. Come on in.'

Rivers eyes opened wide as she reached the attic. 'oh my god,' she whispered

'I know,' the doctor giggled

'master!'

'K-9!' he bent down to stroke the tin dog 'who's a good boy, eh?'

'um doctor?' river asked

'river this is K-9,' he told her 'K-9, this is river.'

'greetings, mistress river, I am the doctors faithful companion and multi functional robot dog, K-9.'

'he's so cute!' river laughed. She straightened up and smiled 'I think she can hear him!'

'really, my little star?' he pressed his ear against rivers bulging stomach. He laughed as a small hand moved on the skin.

'about as cute as a tin can,' mr smith added

'mr smith! We have guests,' Sarah jane scolded

'what is tha-?' river pointed to the giant computer in the wall. Today was mighty confusing. Talking dogs and computers. Said the time traveling, pregnant archeologist who's married to the doctor.

There was loud patters on the stairs. 'mum! Who are you talking to?'

'Luke smith, Skye Smith, meet river song, my wife.'

'she's pregnant!' skye squealed

'well, duh,' Luke laughed 'we're Sarah janes adopted children.'

'lovely too meet you,' river smiled warmly.

'Sarah Jane, unknown alien interference near by,' mr smith told her

'plot on full map.'

'interference found at 13 Bannerman road.'

'but that's this house, there's aliens in this house,' Luke looked confused.

'aliens in what house?' Clyde and rani pushed open the door. The doctor tugged river over to the corner of the room to talk to her. Well, he didn't want her to feel pressured by everybody in the room. But hey, she's river song. 'this house. Apparently there's aliens in this house,' Skye said

'how many mr smith?'

'2.'

'if you discount Skye, k-9, mr smith, Luke and the doctor... There is 4 humans in the room,' Sarah Jane counted

'wait the doctor?' rani asked

'um hello, rani!' he waved from the corner

'what are you doing here?'

river waved this time 'I'm pregnant, and he's decided to show off to his entire address book.'

'Ha! Thanks river!'

'anytime my little hairy butt,' she kissed him quickly. Clyde and rani stared at them.

'they're married,' Luke whispered

'oh!' rani blurted out a bit too loud. Mr smith and Sarah Jane were sorting through the scans they'd just preformed on the rest of the room. Three were significantly different. 'Bring up heart beats,' she commanded 'play the doctors family's.' the doctors four beat pace was usual to river and Sarah. Rivers was irregular but still Timelord. 'are you a Timelord, river?'

'yeah, not fully though. Human+ Timelord DNA. My parents are human.'

'Sarah Jane, would you like me to bring up the baby's heart beat also?'

'is she a human?' she asked river

'have no idea, all the scans we've tried failed. But you can give It ago if you'd like,' the doctor told mr smith and Sarah Jane.

River gasped as she heard her baby's heart beat. It was in a perfect four rhythm. Also they found out the doctors hunch was right, they had a daughter on the way. 'we've got a little girl and she's just like daddy,' river hugged her husband. He looked so proud. And he was. He almost had a family.

River held her stomach. Her eyes began to blur and shooting pains racked her body. 'It might be a good time to mention your due date,' mr smith pointed out.

'go on.'

'7th April, this year.'

'doctor, it's the 6th today.'

'river your due tomorrow!'

'oh...my...god!' she said between deep breaths 'honey it hasn't been 9 months yet?'

'I might have failed to mention that Timelord pregnancies are sometimes shorter.'

'now you tell me you nostalgic idiot!'

'we need to get you to a hospital and fast,' he lifted her up and ran to the door 'come on people no time to waist.' the hoard people gallivanted to the TARDIS, eager to help. Sarah Jane turned to her gang. 'You stay here, and I'll go to the hospital with the doctor and river.'

'Why do we have to stay here?'

'They won't let everybody in the hospital. Anyway, get me smith to put up a temporary time-barrier. Nothing can get in until I'm back. Tell him where I've gone also.' She shut the TARDIS doors and left the 4 on the garden. She ran to the console where the doctor was prancing around like a ballet dancer. 'where are we going to?'

'Sisters of the infinite schism. Best hospital in the universe,' he kissed rivers head and held her close.

'Of course,' Sarah Jane nodded 'you always do want the best.'

'Sarah, what's wrong?'

'Nows not the time. I'll talk to you later.'

'Right! Sorry! Lets get that baby born,' he darted to the console. River laughed keeping one hand on her unborn child as if to tell it 'its okay. Your okay. Mummy's here for you.' He hoisted up river and carried her out.


	7. Vanished

He sat holding rivers hand. His other arm was protecting a baby. She was so small, and so delicate, yet she looked like she'd be so strong. Her bright green eyes shone up at her daddy. He knew that one day, he'd vow to take his daughter to see the wonders of the solar systems. To show her every star and every planet in the universe. But he'd have to wait.

River stirred slightly. She'd been unconscious for one day now. But to the doctor it felt like forever. It was the birth, the doctors said. It was difficult for her to deliver the baby without being hurt, seen as she was a timelord and river no longer was.

Her eyes fluttered and his grip on her hand grew stronger. 'River?'

'Hello... Sweetie,' she looked up at him.

'Are you okay? How are you feeling?'

'Ummmm, crap,' she groaned trying to sit up.

'Careful honey, don't strain yourself.'

'I had a baby, i can cope with anything.'

'Talking about the baby,' he handed her their little girl 'here she is.'

'Shes beautiful,' river almost cried.

'I still can't believe it

'Believe what?' She kissed her daughters head.

'Im a dad!' He took his baby and spun around the room. River laughed at him. He was now the silly father who still eats cookies and has a Christmas list (which is actually true). 'Wheres Sarah Jane?' River asked as he finally sat down.

'I took her home. She needed to look after Luke and Skye. Oh and I phoned Amy and Rory. Anthony sounded ecstatic to hear the news.'

'always is,' she smiled

'here's the big question... What's her name?'

'oh I've had one in my head for a while.'

'do I get any say?'

'no. You do not.'

'thank you for that,' he pouted handing the baby back to her mother.

River laughed 'I was thinking.. L-' Crack! The doctor disappeared. She called out to him but he was gone. Tears slipped down her face quickly. What was she going to do? How was she meant to find him with her baby? The door swung open and hit the wall with a loud bang.

The doctor gulped in as he opened his eyes. He was laying face down on the bed. Had he been sleeping? He had no idea. He suddenly remembered river. He called out her name. After a while he realized he was alone. There was no river, no Amy, no Rory, and no little baby. His heart sunk as he slipped down the wall. He gulped hard. Don't cry, don't cry, he thought, hitting himself. But he couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears were rapid, Soaking his face as they fell. 'it wasn't real,' he whispered 'it was just a dream.' to him it felt so real. Too real. He got up and tidied himself. He needed to go adventuring. That always made him feel better. He'd go and get Clara and they'd go adventuring. All of time and space. For real this time.


	8. The Return of the Ponds

**My faithful readers it has been so long. Bobol Bach! 5 choirs and 2 orchestras, my mother flapping over getting me a singing teacher to start singing exams (I'm missing out on 1,2,3 btw. Starting on grade 4 Even though I'd love to stick to calon lân. I suppose it's because I can reach top note phantom with ****_ease_****. I gloat coz Im proud :D) and my grade 2 violin exam is in December equal a very busy 12 year old welshie. This was my very very first fanfiction I ever wrote. I was about 10 I think. So be nice. I've made moderate tweaks to the original just to spice it up with the 'LADWL' story but other than that, this is my first work. Please be nice, I'm only 12. :3. I kid, say what you wanna I don't care. Btw my LND story should be up this month. If it isn't someone pm me, I need to focus! Enjoy ;D**

* * *

Clara, you need to see this, quickly!' the Doctor shouted to his assistant Clara Oswald, who had just finished drying her hair after a long dip in the swimming pool. ' what is it Doctor?'

'there is a planet called Xyexasa. A young planet directly in between of 14 galaxies. I saw an alignment with 14 galaxies but not with a planet at the center ,' he babbled at Clara . She was getting impatient. 'Okay, anyway, I was thinking , if we could get the TARDIS close enough we could see the whole place. What sight, good gracious!' he flicked a few switches on the TARDIS console and spun on his heels. ' we will need to ask the president of the planet first. The Xyexasans are a military empire and very strict. They are not used to flying blue boxes whizzing around their atmosphere.' Clara stared at him with narrowed eyes. She could see that there was something he had not said. 'We're here. Smack bang in the center of The President of Xyexasa's office. Come along, we've got work to do.' He ushered Clara out of the time machine, then stopped abruptly just outside.

'Who are you?' the president of Xyexasa bellowed. The doctor glanced around the room. At the center was a small girl , no more than twelve or eleven years old. Her orangy-green eyes twinkled as she raised her head. She was clearly a prisoner, with messy brown hair and wearing a black skin suit so tight that it almost looked like her own skin. She showed a resemblance of himself slightly. 'Who are you ?' he inquired

' this girl is a nuisance' the president said with a grimace. His guards pushed her to her knees and held her wrists tightly. ' what did she do wrong?' the doctor asked.

'Lying to the government, entering this planet without permission, trying to steal a very important piece of our history. Need I go on !' he scowled pushing her chin up. She stared at the doctor with pleading eyes. She looked downwards to her hand. She was pointing to what was the presidents back pocket. In it was a termination gun. 'Well this girl is a child. No weapons, nothing to lose. Just a little girl. I am the doctor by the way. Hello and this is my lovely assistant, Clara. Now would you please release her'

'fine then. You heared the man let her go. I am sorry, child, I forgot to ask your name. ' the guards let her drop to the floor but she did not stay there long.

She pulled a sontaron blaster from behind her and pointed it to the president 'The name's Pond, Lili Pond ' she replied with a smile. ' now stand back against the wall and drop the termination gun, quick as you like. ' they did not hesitate and ran against the back wall, dropping all their weapons.

'The return of The has been how long oh ... Few years, perhaps?' the doctor tried, confused.

'I have never met you and have no clue what you are on about.'

' tell me your full name then , Pond ?'

'Lilidecōralinda Amelia Apiliana Pond , twelve years old, started traveling when i was 10 , had 3 phsycyatrists and a nurse to knock madness out of me because I Thought there were aliens. Humans are so prejudice,' she swirled her gun on her finger.

'where did you get a sontaron blaster?' the doctor asked turning around to face Clara 'is no one else wondering?'

'Frankly, no I wasn't,' she said expressionless. He turned back to Lili

'Off a sontaron of course, you should see my room. Full of stuff like this, all the odd stuff. Dalek corpses, cyber heads, even a sonic pen. I designed it myself. Used your screwdriver as a replica.'

'what's your mothers name ?'

'spoilers'

'fathers?'

'No idea. Far as I know he's either dead or a complete idiot.' The Doctor laughed. He would never get a word out of this stubborn young girl. 'Okay, can we at least know where you live ?'

' fine then, seen as I like you, I will show you.' she lifted up her wrist to reveal a small contraption. 'Is that a vortex manipulator?' the doctor asked

'yes, It is. '

'you've got everything,' he tutted 'you lucky girl.'

'aren't I just,' she fired back.

'sorry , what is a vortex manipulator?' Clara asked. She had been behind the doctor, listening to their conversation.

'cheap and nasty time travel. I know someone who has one,'The Doctor whispered in her ear

'oh do you?' Lili laughed quietly. She walked up to the TARDIS and hit it with her arm. It made a loud boom and the doctor came running to her crying out 'hey,hey,hey,what are you doing?'

'setting coordinates to my home. Meet me there in exactly five minutes, sharp. Adios!' she dialed in some random numbers and disappeared.

'this is all very amusing,' the president said.

'oh sorry, mr president we completely forgot you were there. Clara, We need to go now. 'The doctor waved. Soon as they stood in the TARDIS, she started up and went whizzing away. The doctor looked at Clara, who was screaming and holding onto the bars for her life. His laughs soon turned to shouts as they came to a sudden halt which sent poor Clara flying through the doors. 'Clara are you okay?' he said rushing out to her

' yes, I'm fine. Where in sanity are we?'

'Starlight housing facility I . Below starlight comets. Aren't they magnificent,' she smiled looking up 'This asteroid is named after it because they are on the same orbit alliance. You are two minutes late,' Lili replied confidently.

'Sorry , got caught up in the time vortex.'the doctor lied.

'you did not.'

'I so did' they argued for what seemed like hours to Clara until she cried. ' ENOUGH!' They stared at her and continued glaring. ' Are you two related because you bicker all the , are we going in?'

'yes,of course we are.' She reached over to a voice machine and said 'This is Lili Pond. Is she back yet ?'

'Yes , Miss pond . She is waiting for you .' With a click the doors opened to reveal the beautiful rows of houses Lining gardens with all sorts of odd flowers. 'Mostly humans live here now. Bar a few others' Then Lili stepped back revealing a shadowy figure in heels also armed with a gun . The figure gave a laugh. 'Hi honey , I'm home,' he walked towards her

'and what sort of time do you call this?' Out of the darkness appeared River Song. 'traffic was hell, and dont blame me, blame her!' he pointed at lili. River laughed at him. 'Clara! How nice to see you again.' Lili smiled a curious smile while leaned against a wall ' you still don't know who I am. Either of you,' she signaled to the doctor and Clara . She looked down at her hand ' I need to put my sontaron blaster back.'

' wait can you hear that ? ' Clara questioned

'is that a ... It sounds like it is coming from over there. ' Lili pointed to the row of houses around them 'and there. In fact, they seem to be emerging from all around us.'

' Lili , you stay back.' River warned

'I have got a gun , you know.'

' I told you not to carry sontaron blasters outside the facility.'

Then suddenly a monstrous noise came from the houses . 'Oh. Run!' The Doctor cried 'run!' They sprinted along the street and to a quaint house 'in here' Lili said smacking her hand down on the hand print scanner. They hustled inside. 'everyone supply yourself with whatever you need . You too , doctor.'

'I have my screwdriver' he said showing it to her

'and I have my pen' she mocked

'shut up, the both of you' River looked sourly over at them. Lili called out for them all to retreat up the stairs. A loud bang came from the door. 'they found us' Clara panicked ' what ever is out there is really angry'

' great. Just what we need. Ticked off, weird, unknown Creature who is apparently trying to blow down the door' Lili gestured, fixing her gun 'best day ever.' Doctor walked in to her room last. Seeing what was there was quite new to him. All over the walls were articles from the past 700 years on himself and detailed drawings too. On the desk was a wide array of different random alien stuff. 'funny, I was not expecting this. For a human i mean this is ... Cool' he said lifting a eyebrow

'human? Am I heck' she laughed. The doctor looked taken aback by her remark and said ' what do you mean?'

'hate do disrupt the catchup but we've got trouble' River looked over to them , holding her gun at the door 'arm your self.' Lili flipped two Alfa meazon guns into her holsters and held out her sonic pen. She picked up a sontaron blaster from the desk and chucked it at Clara 'Don't suppose you will want a weapon, all so powerful?' she chuckled at the doctor.

'still got my screwdriver' he said

'Still got my pen' she mocked again in the same tone

'go write a book'

'go build a wardrobe.' He started to scan the door rolling his eyes as she watched Clara giggle . 'there are possible signs of ... Oh that's new'

'what' Lili asked

'I don't know nothing comes up' he said shaking it

'Do you smell burning?' Clara inquired 'that's what it smells like when the TARDIS burns my soufflés when she gets an-' Suddenly a bright light appeared from behind the door, silencing Clara. The roof of the landing caved in and the four people coughed as array of dust ventured through the now fallen down door. A small passage was left. A little child could get through it easy. Everybody tried to get through it but only Lili could. By crawling , she would have enough room to get through to the stairs and see if they had collapsed as well. 'Lili, you will not go through there' River exclaimed ' if that caves in while you are in there I couldn't forgive myself. Sweetie, can't you use the screwdriver?'

'Its no good with wood. It just ends up bleeping and does nothing' he growled shaking it again 'bleepy bleepy bleepy'

'I'll be okay' Lili said, with a small smile she crawled through the heap and out. 'One of those weird things shot the main panel holding the roof. I can try to shif- Ow!' Lili exclaimed loudly

'what happened Lili ? Are you hurt? ' River asked craning her neck to see if she could find a small peephole where she could see what was happening. ' just cut my arm on a nail. It's okay . It will heal quickly' and then a golden light appeared from the mouth of the tunnel. Within a second, it had disappeared. ' what was that ?' Clara inquired

'watch out , I am attempting to move some of the panels so you can get through' Lili called. Within five minutes a large enough gap was made for them all to get through. The doctor and River were sitting at the mouth of the gap talking while Clara was walking around the room , looking at the drawings. ' why do you care for her so?' the doctor whispered to river who was gazing into the collapsed remains of the roof. ' do I have a choice sweetie?' she entwined her fingers with his.

' she said she wasn't human. What does she mean?' he asked puzzled

'ask her, she will tell you everything you need to know' River smiled and turned to stare at him in the eyes ' where are we then? Oh, never mind. I know but you don't. '

'doctor come look at this,' clara called

'what,'

'is that you ?' she flattened a drawing on the wall and it showed two figures holding a piece of fabric. Underneath it was labelled 'you are always and completely forgiven.'

he smiled and whispered 'yes.' Looking behind him he saw River smile back. when Lili came through, the doctor grabbed her and pushed her against the wall lifted her Arm and rolled the sleeve. ' you said you cut yourself.'

'yes, I did'

'why is there no cut there now then?' He stared deeply into her eyes 'why were you in Xyesasa? What did you steal? What are you, Lili? You don't make sense.'

'you will find out. I promise. But for now we need to leave this place, come on!' They all followed Lili down and out of the house to the ruined , blackened street. 'let's get to the TARDIS , we can take a look from there. ' As they walked River was talking to Lili with a stern face . 'you need to tell him'

'what?' Lili hissed back

'my stories, start with those.' River replied solemnly

'what stories?' the doctor turned to face them. Lili looked at him and sighed

'I'll tell you later . What is that?'

'it's the TARDIS,' He pushed the doors open . As they walked in The Doctor looked at Lili and threw his arms into the air. 'it's amazing. Much better than I expected,'' she said

'what do you mean?'

'It's bigger on the inside, for a start, ' she said

'yeah, everyone picks up on that,'

' I've always dreamt of this. I dreamt I flew her once,' she gushed

'I'd love to see you try,' he smirked

'oh yeah?'

'doctor,' River said 'she does know how,'

'go and watch, if she does call me,' he pointed 'Clara... '

'yes'

'Lili is strange, don't you think.'

Clara looked at him with a puzzled look 'why would you say that'

'when she walked in the TARDIS, she acted all most sarcastic. She flies the TARDIS like she was me. Look,' they watched ' I don't get this' he said flopping himself down on a seat.

'what are you going to do then?' Clara asked as she sat down next to him

'have a story' the doctor walked over to Lili and watched as she perfectly drove the TARDIS. 'So then, like a bedtime story do you? I can't say much ,love one myself.' he clapped his hands together and looked into her eyes.

'when I was little I used to love a bedtime story. Not any old one. It had to be about time and space,' Lili sighed 'when I grew a little older I decided to adventure myself. I travelled across the universe. I dream the dream.'

'that explains why you were in Xyexyesa then. The really tiny boss man said that you stole something. What was it?'

'it was rumored that they got hold of the most greatest weapon. A weapon to bring down the universe.'

'what was it?'

'a manual. A manual to fly the TARDIS.' the doctor looked over at the girl who was glaring at him. 'impossible. I threw it into a supernova , 1000 years ago' he said walking at her. She tilted her head and raised her brow. 'And that supernova created Xyexysea. The Xyexyesans are highly intelligent. They found it buried in the rock of their planet. Believing it was a holy relic, they formed a armed force to seek whatever this magnificent object beheld. I had to stop them before all hell broke loose,' she said

'did you'

'yes' Lili pointed to what was a sprawled book, old ,tatty and battered, lying on the floor. It's headings were all gallifreyan. 'River pick that up' the doctor pointed to her. She picked it up and gave it to him. 'is this how you can fly her? Can you read gallifreyan?'

'of course I can read it. But that's not how I know'

'how?' Clara asked. The we're all now standing around in a circle.

'My stories. One time I told her how to fly the TARDIS.' River replied

' giving out personal info, are we ? Professor Song, tell me. Will I blush.'

' haha, honey. You are hilarious.' she said leaning on him ' my joker'

'my psychopath,' their faces inches away.

'flirting are we?' Clara asked raising her eyebrow

'I'm outta here. Hate soppy moments. 'Next thing you know they'll...' river snarled something to the young girl in a different language. Lili sighed, raising her hands and she walked away. 'now we can continue...' he purred and joined his lips with hers. Clara rolled her eyes. She walked over to Lili who was gazing out into no where 'you all right?' she asked her

'When I was a little girl, I dreamed that I would meet the doctor' Lili sighed 'when I was ten I decided to search the stars for him. Follow his every move, but he is too fast. Any evidence of him I used. You saw me in Xyexyesa, I was searching for a crucial part of finding him. The book, i mean. I hid it here when I hit it with my vortex manipulator. The door was cracked open so I threw it in. '

'are you two all right?' the doctor craned his head to see them.

'yeah we're fine,' Clara said

'so where do you want to go. We can go any where, you know' he said

'let's just cruise, I don't want to battle any more door smashing aliens' Clara leaned on the rail.

'really, I've not had enough yet,' River smiled. The doctor walked up to the console and started to fiddle about with a few different pieces. Suddenly the TARDIS spun out of control. 'what's happening?'Clara cried

'immense gravitational pull. I've lost control.' he said hanging on to the scanner 'whats that for , eh?'

'doctor!'

'everybody hold on, it'll be okay,' he assured them

'doctor!'

'just keep your grip and don't loose control'

'DOCTOR!' Lili screamed. She had one hand on the side of the TARDIS and the other was being pulled by a monstrous creature.'lili hold on,' the doctor said

'I cant' she sobbed

'Lili please' river shouted 'you have to'

' I can't ' she muttered. The creature pulled her harder and she lost her grip sending her screaming into it. The TARDIS regained control. River ran over to the doors, the doctor after her, pulling her back. 'please stay back'

'no I can't leave her'

'please stay back. I understand why you want to keep her safe'

'no you don't '

'you need to get her back to her mum and dad'

'I'm her mother,' she said still scrambling.

'what?' the doctor cried and managed to restrain the crying woman and they watched lili fall into a spaceship hatch.

They sat silently in the TARDIS. The doctor had his arm around the weeping river. 'we will find her. I promise'

'how could I let this happen. She's a little girl,'' she looked up at him. He kissed her forehead 'I promise.' She smiled at him and took his hand.

'Clara'

'mmm' she replied. The doctor looked at her. He let go of River's hand and got up.'what are you doing?'

'nothing' she said still not lifting her head. He walked towards her. Looked over at her and held out his hand 'let me see'

'private'

'its a burnt stone' the doctor said puzzled

'one of those things dropped it'

'of course' he said. His eyes widened and he ran to the console.

'what were those things? why did they want Lili ?' river said turning her head.

'they are comet-oons. Lethal. Formed from lava and burning stone. I dont know why they took her but River, I promise I will get her back safe.'

'well, Saving is our business' clara said. The Doctor smiled and pulled a switch.

Lili woke up with a pounding in her head. She wore different clothes. It was a red victorian style dress with laced black boots. This puzzled her. 'ah the girl is awake,' a large creature peered at her from over head. She wore a puffed out skirt over her fat brown scaly skin. 'who are you? And why do i look like a victorian,'Lili inquired

'none of you're business' the blob said back 'you're not much of a person are you. So very average, given your rank'

'you can't say much you look like toast in a tutu,' she laughed at her own remark

The blob growled ' Oi thin one and fat one , take this girl to the boss,' she snarled with disgust, Lili thought that she couldn't say much. It was a fair and truthful thing to say. She did look like toast in a robots appeared out. She guessed that they were who she called. They lifted her up and hustled her into the hall. They began to bicker. 'who's gonna knock?'the fat one said

'I 'ent doin' it ' the thin one replied

'I did it last time '

'do it again then'

'excuse me but while I'm held hostage I would like to require that you would not argue so much' Lili butted in

'Ent she posh. Where's you from love' the thin one said

'can't you talk proper?' she said

'can't you talk proper?' the fat one mocked with a laugh 'who are you, little devil'

'Lili Pond'

'Aww right, your that one girl who robbed Xyexysea '

'shut up fat one we're 'ere' thin one pushed his shoulder. The room was colossal and was pale stone and had ribbons of color on each stone pillar. As she walked in , a tall skinny man shuffled forward revealing himself as pale and lifeless

'what do you want with me?' lili growled trying to step forward but the Cometoons were too powerful.

'I am old nearly dying. My body is decrepit and falling to pieces I need a new one, you could say,' he croaked

'and...' Lili said now flaring

'yours fits the bill' he laughed to reveal a rotten set of teeth. She wriggled and cried. 'save me mummy,' fat one laughed. more Cometoons grabbed her and she was sedated.

'can you keep control?' Clara shouted. The TARDIS was spinning at colossal speed through the vortex. 'use the stabilizers' River said hanging on to her chair.

'let's not have this conversation again' the doctor frowned and hit them

'again it's boring'

'shut up' she replied standing up. Clara stood up too but fell down again and shouted 'its okay! I'm fine.' she walked over to the console and put her hand on his shoulder.

'before you ask I don't know where we are . Yet' he said.

River rolled her eyes ' locked on yet?'

'what?'

'have you locked on to Lili yet?'

' .i don't know' he said flinging his fingers back and forth 'Yowzah!'

'what?'

'I think I might have found her'

'you two done?' Clara said arms crossed now moved away from the doctor and to the doors. They were open.

Everybody had their head sticking out the doors looking at the silver ship floating below.'what ship is it?' Clara asked

'Eurika' River replied

'how do you know that?' the doctor asked. She pointed to the letters on the side of the ship.

' do you think she's in there?' Clara wondered

'probably. Come on lets go rescue rivers daughter from Cometoons and expect to come out alive. No problem,' the doctor said while running

The TARDIS materialized in an empty corridor. 'come on let's go this way ,' Clara said. They walked down it until they bumped into a tall skinny man and some more built up men. 'who are you ?' skinny man asked. The doctor quickly pulled out his physic paper and flashed it to him' I am the Doctor and this is my wife Professor River Song and my traveling companion , Clara Oswald. We are from ... Missing children group. We have a missing girl on our hands. You seen her?' he asked to their blank faces. He shook his head 'ringing no bells? Okay we will look ourselves.' they pulled him by the jacket and one dark skinned one said 'can't let you do that sir. Strict orders from the highest authority,'

'I'd love to meet this highest authority,' he said looking at the two girls behind him.

'All right then, boys escort him to Mr Chen,' the skinny guy said to the big men. 'let the girls explore a bit,' he smiled a sly smile. They pushed the doctor away and Clara was left with River Song. 'Come along' she said

'this is probably a secure unit. We will need to find the doctor and then find Lili' Clara said

'or maybe we find Lili first and then the doctor. She might know where to go' River gestured

'good idea if we could get past this door,' Clara sighed. River smiled and walked forward 'watch and learn.' she walked straight into a tall running lady with lots of papers. They flitted everywhere and she crouched down to pick them up. 'I am so sorry. Here let me help,' River helped her with the gathering. Once the lady shuffled away River revealed her security pass. she swiped it across the scanner. 'Yasmin Prattchet. Nice name. You would probably get away as being her,' she said while doing it 'yes!'the door split open to reveal a large room with blue tanks lining each corner. There was one in the center but it was too crowded around too see its contents. 'this is something for the doctor to see,' Clara said to river as they hid behind a large cupboard.

The doctor stood in the same room Lili stood and met Chen. He was the short, lifeless man who she had seen earlier. 'ah you must be Mr Chen, you've seen better days,' the doctor said 'oh that was rude , so sorry. I'm the doctor. '

'you came to seek something?' Chen's thick Chinese accent had definitely stuck over the years.

'yes, come to think of it. Have you seen Miss Lili Pond,'

'I'll warn you doctor, we have her for a very exceptional reason,'he sneered. He began to pace back and forth. The doctor looked around and saw two harnesses on the far wall. Chen smiled slyly.

'I'd like her back,' the doctor said his temperature rising.

'bring in the little madam,' Chen ordered. Thin one and fat one brought in Lili and laid her on the floor. The doctor rushed over to her. He moved her head and then turned to face Chen 'you sedated her?'

'she is dangerous,' he said

'why did you capture her,' the doctor got up and walked towards him

'this body is nearly dead. It needs ...replacing shall we say? Her's fits the bill,' he sneered

The doctor went to grab Chen but thin and fat one jumped at him and kept him restrained. Chen rolled his head and said 'secure him and take the girl with you.'

'Where?' thin one asked

'the lock will do,' Chen smiled. Thin one and fat one ushered a wriggling doctor and unconscious Lili out. As they did Chen called 'goodbye, doctor and miss pond!'

The lock wasn't much just a small cellar with a metal sliding door and heavy locks embossed upon It. 'i'll take her in,' the doctor said carrying Lili. He laid her gently on the floor and slid the hair from her face. 'we'll bring up some biscuits later,' fat one said

'if you have any jammy dodgers, we'll take the pack,' the doctor replied not looking away from Lili . The door and locks were sealed and a white light from the ceiling illuminated the small room. He slumped back on the wall.

River and Clara were disscusing a plan to find out where the doctor was , from behind a large cabinet. 'we should just jump out on them and we'll have the element of surprise,' Clara suggested

'no that would just attract more attention. I've got an idea,' River grinned

' I have the slight intention it is me having to go out there dressed as one of the crew,'Clara groaned. River stared out into the middle of the room and bit her lip.

'oh god I'm right aren't I ,' Clara let out a moan and said 'how?'

'only one way,' River leaned out and pulled a girls leg

She was disguised as Yasmin Prattchet. She spoke into the small earpiece River had stolen of the girl . 'okay what am I looking for?' she touched her ear

'walk into the center circle and keep you finger on your ear so I can hear what they are saying,' River said concealing the young woman with a coat and then sitting in front of her. Clara walked up to the security guard and showed her pass. He let her through and she pressed the earpiece so River could hear everything. A man with a quiff and a long white lab coat walked onto a small platform and said 'welcome to PeaceCorp, everyone. Now as you know our founder Mr Chen has specially requested we start the conversion process before we enter the new galaxy. Now can you all go to your places. You, there.'

He pointed at Clara. 'Can you go to the lock room and ask if the female prisoner is conscious. Thank you. Chop chop everyone,' he clapped his hands.

She walked up to him and said 'sorry I'm new where is the lock room?'

'Down the stairs on the right. You should take the lady with the frizzy hair Who is standing by the door with you. Maybe she will know,' he sighed and buried his face in his small clipboard. Clara walked over to River who had stolen clothes of another girl and they walked out of the busy room. Soon as they found a quiet corridor they began to talk. 'I bet you they have Lili and the doctor down there,' River said

'so we just pent iterate the door , yeah?'

'exactly.' They spun a corner and Clara stared at River

'so, tell me. You and the doctor ... seen each other lately?'

River sighed 'bringing this up now?'

'yes'

'not for a very long while. That explains why he never met h- my daughter.'

'I can keep up with the whole thing,'

'I'll tell you'

'really?'

'one tiny thing , my parents travelled with him just before you came their names were Rory and Amy Pond. They named me Melody Pond. I changed my name to river song. The doctor liked it better.'

Clara sighed and threw her hands up in a confused gesture. 'I can see you,' river frowned scanning a metal door with a large pad in the center of it. 'Oh I remember now, Nina'

'what?'

'the Dalek asylum. They were there. I nicknamed Rory Nina. But they were so young and what happened to them?'

River sighed placed claras hand on the pad 'complicated. It's an offering pad. You need to place your hand there,' she said 'it won't hurt.'

Clara placed her hand on It and let out a cry of pain. She glared at River who didn't look up 'I lied.' the door opened in a swirling action to reveal a small room with a green light coming from it. 'I have the feeling we found the wrong room,' Clara whispered to River

'agreed.'

Lili opened her eyes and saw the doctor peering down at her. She tried to sit up but found she was too tired to move.'doctor , why cant I move?' she looked over to him, propping her self up on her elbows. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned her. 'Chen wants your body to live in so first He needs to drain all emotional energy and memories,' he held her shoulders ''your strong and I know you can do this.'

'why can't I move?'

'side affect. You should start losing you memory any time now' he said

Lili fell backwards screaming 'doctor!'

'hold on Lili. Tell me about all the stories your mother used to tell you,'

'she told me that she flew through the stars with my grandparents,' she breathed

'tell me about them,' he told her

'Amy and Rory. I love them.'

The doctor stared at her 'and they of course love you.'

She smiled 'really?'

He grinned back at her 'we had such adventures, oh the Ponds.' Lili suddenly took a big breath in. The Doctor stroked her head and said 'but I have Clara now,'he looked at her with wide eyes

'she seems perfect for you,'she whispered

'very funny, Pond,'He said 'Lili?' she had gasped and closed her eyes. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. 'if you are dead your mother will kill me. Throw me out of the air lock,' he leaned forward and she didn't move. He began to panic and frantically shook her shoulders 'Oi Pond, come on wakey wakey.' she moved her fingers and raised her hand. She hit him across the face and he laughed 'grumpy.'

'well, somebody isn't wearing a corset. Oh, My head,'she grunted sitting up 'where are we.'

'the lock room in a spaceship called Eurika which has about...' he scanned the room with his sonic '300 human life forms and 50 odd Cometoons.'

'are we leaving?' she asked standing up and balancing on him.

He looked back at her and smiled 'yeah okay.' she beamed at him and they ran to the door

'glad it's not wood?' she said as the doctor scanned it

'Hilarious. Bingo!' the door flung open and the doctor stepped out 'ladies first?'

'if I may,' she strode out and walked to a weapon store 'I'll take these.' she slid the panel over on the store and put her hand on the side. She punched some random digits into the keypad. 'gotcha,' she said

'how did you do that?' the doctor asked peering over to her

'it's very easy to access,' she shrugged

'yes but how,'

'i guess it just comes to me now , I rob high security vaults,' she lied

'not a good thing ,' he frowned

'cut to the song its getting boring,'she walked to the door

'why?'

'Its a metaphor , you carrot,' she raised her eye brow .

'carrot?' he asked

'its the english translation of moron,' she said matter-of-factly 'you know the human word for idiot.'

'what language?'

'welsh,' she nodded

'how do you know welsh?'

'I know every different language including Hebrew, English, Spanish, French, welsh, and may others from the solar system,' she said proudly

'i bet you don't know one language that I know.'

'Umm lemme think... Muda'Melaen Nakina'Eusa meyopapa.'

'Master are you ready to sing and dance?' He scoffed then suddenly jolted back around 'how do you know gallifreyan?!'

'Spoilers. I'm standing still for a few seconds, let's check out the costume properly.' she ran her fingers along he dress and sighed. He looked at her and said 'what?'

'how am I supposed to run in this? Oh well see how it goes.'

They started to walk but then they heard calling out. And they hid round a corner, Lili holding her dress.

'that's River and Clara,' The doctor said

'are they okay,'

'not by my view. Being harassed by something not nice. Leave the gun,' he pushed it down from her hand

'what am I supposed to do, hit it with my bustle?' she complained

'exactly,'

'ah good thinking, bow tie,' and they ran towards River and Clara

'Lili!' river hugged her and then held her shoulders 'what are you wearing?'

'a very uncomfortable dress,'

Clara hugged the doctor too and then ducked a fireball . Lili began to unclip the bustle.

'what are you doing?' Clara asked

'there's got to be and underdress, don't you think?' she said walking round a corner

'we are battling monsters and guards here and you've got time to change?' The doctor said

'be back in a sec,' Lili shouted

The doctor helped River and Clara fight of the monster. They were trying to jam the door closed but the beast was too strong. 'what is it doctor!' clara shouted , her back on the door. 'giant Cometoon. Probably the mother,' he was threw forward.

'mother!' Clara said. The guards began to line up and they pointed their guns at the three.

'we are going to die, one way or another,' Clara said

'probably,' the doctor said wedging a piece of metal between it And watching it break.

'get some optimism you two,' River shouted and then suddenly the light burst. The door slipped their grasp and then they saw the beast roaring at them 'i take that back.'

Clara grasped the doctors hand and he grasped rivers. 'fall on the count of three. One two three!' they all fell as the doctor shouted. There was a boom and the door slammed shut.

'Yowzah!' he laughed sitting up and the lights came back on. Clara and river stood up to see Lili kneeing and hitting one of the guards. Clara laughed as lili spat 'now you've seen my dark side' to the guard. She kicked him in the face to make sure he was unconscious. Clara laughed at her and lili grinned back. She wore a white corset top with a long white skirt. She ran forward and hugged River 'honestly , I think your following in my footsteps,' she said brushing the dust from her shoulders 'just don't go too psychopath okay,'

The doctor looked at her and smiled 'I'm the clever-and-cool one , Clara's the hacking-anything-I-can-find One, Rivers the I-don't-care-im-gonna-shoot-anyway one and your the butt-kicking-security-vault-robbing one,' he rubbed her head. She laughed and said 'aye aye sir, ill do my best. And cool is not purple , bow-tie,' she rolled her eyes before dancing ahead.

Chen was sitting in the main room pacing around one of the guards. He was bruised on the face and Chen was angry with him. 'she is very dangerous sir, she single handedly beat us all, the whole fleet,' the guard said

'I need her as soon as possible ,' Chen cried 'robots, go find those menacing people, and bring them to me at once,' he sat down and laughed 'kill him. By the night has fallen that girl will be mine,' he grinned a rotten smile

The four headed on up the stairs and along a corridor. 'so what do we do know,'

Clara asked the doctor. 'get back to the TARDIS, where ever that is, dodge all the Cometoons and guards and keep Lili from getting captured by Chen,' he said 'simple,' Lili nodded back to him sarcastically.

'who's Chen?' River asked

'a man who wants to transport his soul into Lili's body, cant you keep up wife?'

'Hey bowtie, I am listening , you know. Oh and doctor , in my defense , I was unconscious,' Lili strode next to him

'yeah and we were abandoned in a random corridor and I had to dress up as a member of the staff and she had to knock two ladies out, how were we meant to know,' Clara held his shoulder

'oh shut up.'

'no,' lili said standing in front of him

'no really, lil' ninja, shut up,' he pressed his finger to Lili's mouth 'what can you hear?' He asked. Lili just stared at his finger on her lips for a while, Then hearing it too. She spun around on her heels 'run , they're coming for us,'

They all run down the corridor 'who's coming for us,' Clara cried

'Chen,' Lili and the doctor chorused together

'all right, all right ,' She replied

The two robots stepped out from round the corner. They turned to run the other way but guards stepped out there. 'any ideas,' river said

'unfortunately not.'

'I hate you,' She frowned

'no you don't .'

'shut up , both of you ,' Lili shouted

'got a plan then pond?' the doctor asked

'turn those two tin cans into seriously dented tin cans,' She grinned cracking her knuckles.

'what about the guards,' Clara said

'leave them to me,' she ran forward punching one in the face 'Clara a little help,'

Clara screamed and ran forward punching one guy in the face 'oo that worked ,' she laughed.

The doctor and river were dodging the robots blows 'do you have a gun?'

'I always have a gun.'

'then shoot!' he cried sonicing them. River shot fat one but it didn't work

'haha you FAILED' he said emphasising the last word and grabbed her. She cried and the doctor tried reaching out to her. 'Oi, robot. Put down my wife!'

'Darling, i appreciate your concern for me but i think right now you might want to look behind you,' river explained. He spun around confused but was swept off his feet as Thin one grabbed him too. Desperately he cried out

'Clara, Lili , keep fighting !'

Lili Aimed a blow but the guard caught her arm and pushed her to the floor. He placed his hand over her mouth and signaled to his colleagues to grab Clara . They closed in on her. She tried to kick them but they were too fast. She was too pushed to the floor.

'take them to the boss,' Thin one said pointing to them while the guards dragged them away. The two robots chucked river and the doctor on the floor. 'what about us ?' the doctor turned his head after making sure river wasn't hurt. The two stood up, holding hands. 'you two will experience the soul change as well,' fat one pushed him in the back

'I'd rather die,' River snarled

'then you will.'

They arrived in the chamber and Mr Chen had prepared the room for the transfer. He pointed to the guards 'tie the three to the pillars , I will deal with them when the transfer is over. Bring me the child, ' he held out his hand to her. Lili pulled against the grasp of the guards. As she heard the struggles of her mother calling out the doctors name, her eyes teared up and then she shouted 'leave them be, you brute. You want me not them.' she was pushed in the back and let out a cry of pain. The doctor watched as River tried to hold back a tear but one slipped through the corner of her eye.

'why do you need her? Anyone can provide you a body,' he snapped hotly.

'I know but I specifically wanted a Timelord this time,' he twirled a piece of her hair and she gritted her teeth. 'I think you got a bit muddled , mate,' he laughed and Chen walked at him.

'no , doctor. I would have used you but you have lived so many lives , I feared I would have none to live myself . But her , she is so young and so pure. Why do you cry,' he said looking at river 'ah tears of a mother. So sorry you had to watch this dear but oh well.'

'you leave her alone,' the doctor snarled and Chen moved closer to river 'you dare touch her and believe me it will be the last thing you do.'Chen laughed. He leaned down and whispered,

'very protective. Let me guess... Husband and wife? How lovely. But you talk nastily,' he tutted. He strode over to river and unlocked her cuffs. Two guards came over and picked her up. The doctor struggled against his cuffs, trying to get to his sonic. They threw her on the floor. 'What are you doing?' He questioned as they pulled rivers coat off her shoulders and unzipped the back of her Blouse. One of the guards unbuckled his belt. River gasped and called out her husbands name as the guards held her up by her arms. 'Stop you evil brute. Leave Ima alone. Mama! Ima!' Lili cried sobbing hoping to refocus Chen on her. Chen snatched the belt up and raised it above his head, giggling. 'No!' The doctor cried as he brought it down upon her bare skin. He struggled against the handcuffs, them slicing into his skin. But his pain did not matter. Chen whipped river again and again until the final time river collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. The doctor looked over at Clara. She had her eyes tight shut. He guessed that she didn't want to see this. As he turned back, the guards came and unlocked his cuffs. But before they could grab him he ran to to river and cradled her in his arms. 'Im sorry,' he whispered to her. He gazed at her back. It was covered with raw cuts. He zipped up her blouse again and then stroked her hair. Chen walked over to him and kicked his back. 'Kiss her,' he sneered. The doctors face inflamed a crimson colour. He knew he didn't just mean the lips. 'No.'

'Kiss her or I will kill her. And the brunette girl,' he pointed to Clara. She was still whimpering in the corner. The doctor glanced back down at river. His eyes questioned her. 'If it saves Clara, then do it,' she whispered so only he could hear. Her hand stroked the back of his neck and she smiled faintly 'I trust you. Lili was still crying in that Harness. She needed to help everyone. Especially mama. She was all that she had. Then she had an idea. She let out an E pitched scream and suddenly the potted bonsai in the corner burst up into flames. 'Im ready to go now, Chen,' Lili snarled.

'I think you've made your point miss pond,' Chen nodded. The doctor and river stared at each other. The guard pulled the doctor away from her and cuffed him back against the wall. Chen walked over to him and crouched down to whisper to the doctor. 'You two will make fine entertainment when today is through.' he stood up and told his guards 'bring me the woman.' River was cuffed to next to her husband. Tears rolled down her face and the doctor wiped them away. She forced a smile onto her face.

'what about me?'Clara asked

'all right, you too,' and Clara was also moved by the doctor.

He nodded at Clara and she looked at him stroking her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder. Lili was being cuffed at the ankles to the harness and the skinny man placed his hands on her temple. She whimpered and began to lightly cry. 'you stay away from her. Please!' river said looking up at the doctor pleadingly.

'I'm so sorry, darling,' he closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. Lili choked as her soul was removed and the gold dust swirled above her head.

Chen stepped inside his harness and said 'goodbye doctor , goodbye young humans,' his soul emptied and Clara hid her face in her knees. River cried in despair and buried her head in the doctors shoulder but Chen poured himself into Lili's body. 'there is one fatal mistake you made Chen, you cant empty a Timelord. Just take a look for yourself,' he said pointing at her soul which surrounded the body. ' what are you doing, stop!' Chen's soul cried. Lilis body glowed with regeneration energy as her soul swirled around the arms and face.

'you just look at her go and Mr Chen I say goodbye to you,' he smiled and laughed.

Clara smiled at him and shouted 'whats happening?'

'she's overpowering him . Come along pond, let's have adventures. All four of us together.' Lili opened her mouth and Chen's soul melted away into the air. She took a jacket and opened his cuffs. He did the same with river and clara. River ran to her daughter and Held her face . 'will she be okay?' she said

'of course she will ,' he unlocked the bolts on the harness and she came tumbling into his arms.'woah.' He laid her on the floor and watched river stroke her hair. 'i will never let this happen again, I swear,' he assured her. The doctor took rivers hand and he whispered something in her ear. She smiled 'I know.' Lili's eyes fluttered. River breathed out a sigh of relief as lili said 'ima do not cry , I am not going anywhere for a very long time.' They all looked down at her. Lili's eyes were no longer green. They were in fact, purple. She shut them again and let out a groan. 'bowties are so not cool,' they all laughed

The doctor landed the TARDIS in a small village. Lili leaned over to him 'Oi bowtie ,explain to me why I have weird eyes.'

'When a soul is emptied the body can live on as it was with another but if it returns that leaves a eggplant color in the iris. Its normally an after effect but it sticks on children.'

'Anything else?'

'why didn't you tell me you're a Timelord?' he asked

'I was hinting,'

'come on you two, Clara's already checking out the kitchen,' River poked her head round the door.

They walked outside , and saw the beautiful cottage .'it's amazing , did you do all this sweetie?' River asked him

'your house burnt down. You needed a new one. I salvaged what I could from the wreckage,' he said

'wait is this earth?' Lili spun around taking in all her surroundings.

'yeah, a small village in england called Stanley. Why?'

'I've never been to England. ha, this is not one of the twenty planets where I'm not on the wanted list.'

'i thought you came here last june?' river questioned

'no I went to Calderon Beta instead.'

'Lili can you go on in. I need to talk to your mother for a moment.'

'Go on tateleh,' river smiled. The doctor snaked his arm around her waist as they walked around the garden. 'I want to know why you talk to Lili in Hebrew.'

'When i was pregnant with Lili, you took me to see a friend of yours. Then i went into labour. But instead of you taking me to the sisters of the infinite schism, you landed us in Israel instead.'

'Wait me?'

'Spoilers, sweetheart,' she giggled 'I've always told Lili that was where she was from. I thought it was only fair for her to have a birthplace. So we stayed there. The house on the comets was a holiday home. A treat from a friend.'

'Hon, what's Hebrew for wife?'

'Ishshah.'

'I love you, ishshah,' he leaned down and kissed her lightly. The two headed back to the house. Just as they reached the front gate, Clara opened the downstairs window and beckoned them to come in.

'3 bedrooms, one bathroom , kitchen, dining room and a study,' she said sitting down on the sofa 'oh , and a lounge,'

'a study ?' river smiled

'thought you might need it .'

'you know me too well.'

'Oh I do,' he flirted

'I'm all yours, sweetie,' she replied winking

'will you ever stop saying that?' he grabbed her hands.

'not as long as we both shall live,' she straightened his bowtie. He thrust her lips on his and her eyes fluttered with delight as their lips moved together in perfect synchronisation.

'don't worry about it. I don't think they've seen each other for a while,' Lili said sitting next to clara

'I have to admit, they're made for each other.'

'i guess so. But it'll get embarrassing in public,' she got up. River and the doctor still didn't let go of each other. 'I'll break up the moment,' she nodded 'Oi, lovebirds. I'm afraid to say I'm under 18 years of age henceforth cannot see this.'

'sorry,' the doctor blushed pulling his head away 'also upstairs there certificates saying that you are both officially british citizens.'

'Im already a British citizen,' river argued

'Im not,' Lili shrugged 'I'm from Israel.' River mouthed 'I told you' to her husband. He returned it with a eye roll. 'Your Israeli?' Clara asked shocked

'Thats my homeland, yes. I've lived there all my life.'

'Well now you are an Israeli born Brit!' The doctor rubbed his hands together

'I want to go home. To Mossad. To Israel,' Lili said suddenly.

'I know, tateleh.'

'Can we go home ima?'

'Yes, you can,' the doctor said suddenly 'this can be your holiday home. Go there now, to where you know.'

'really?' River asked

he nodded. Then he said 'we'd better be off then , all your stuffs upstairs and hope you settle in nicely .'

'And sweetie, I'm expecting you to come and visit your ishshah sometime. You too clara. Here or Israel,' River said

'bye,' he waved and they waved back as they watched the TARDIS materialize away. The doctor and Clara talked In the TARDIS. 'what do you wanna do now?' he asked her

'you know the drill ,something awesome.'

'I know the perfect place.'


End file.
